gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jincheon
Jincheon was the captain of Cruel Moon Archdemon's bodyguards and a warrior of the Asura Blood Sect. Appearance & Personality Jincheon wore a cloaked hood that obscures his long black hair and lean but muscular body. He had a thick black moustache over his lips and sported a wide concave goatee. He also had a distinguishing mole on his forehead. Jincheon was a committed man willing to go great lengths to achieve his goals. Like the other members of the Asura Blood Sect, Jincheon had immense pride in the Sect and always looked down on people from the Middle Kingdom. He also cared a lot about his comrades and became enraged when they were killed. Image Gallery History When Cruel Moon Archdemon collaborated with Sanggwan Chaek to search for the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, Jincheon accompanied the Prelate to the Middle Kingdom. There, he and his comrades massacred the Geumcheonbo headquarters in search of the Golden Medallion. Yul Mog-In's son Yul Mugi managed to escape with the medallion and the demonists pursued the child. Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible After inspecting the campsite and bodies of the men Yongbi killed earlier, Jincheon informed Cruel Moon Archdemon that the men were dead, adding that Yongbi's group had left for the Hobuk Province. Later, finding out that Yul Mugi was with Goo Hwi, Jincheon and his comrades awaited the Heaven Ravager King in the empty stronghold of the Black Snake. After arriving, Goo Hwi immediately started to leave due to confusion on his part and Jincheon confronted him. Cruel Moon Archdemon then snatched Yul Mugi up into Jincheon's arms who knocked the child unconscious. After Cruel Moon Archdemon dealt with Goo Hwi, they set the stronghold on fire and swiftly left. After finding out the location of the Golden Castle and that Hong Ye-Mong was looking for the child (through Cruel Moon Archdemon's terrifying techniques), Jincheon and his comrades traveled to a village to prepare for a confrontation with the Red Bloods. Eventually, two Red Bloods agents entered the village and were ambushed by the villagers-turned-pawns resulting in the death of Hyeok-Rin with the remaining agent being finished off by Jincheon. The rest of the Red Bloods later arrived and while Hong Ye-Mong was preoccupied with the Prelate's clone, the demonists made their way to the Cheonwoong Faction's Hweyang villa where Yongbi and the Golden Medallion was. They stormed the Hewyang villa, killing two guards, severely injuring Gwan, and heavily injuring Sanggwan Chaek. Jincheon and the rest of the bodyguards did battle with Yongbi but were easily defeated by the powerful gosu. When even Cruel Moon Archdemon was troubled by the young man, Sanggwan Chaek revealed his betrayal and bounded Yongbi with his whip, allowing the Prelate to land a devastating blow. With the medallion secured, they then made their escape. In the morning, the Blood Sect members took a moments rest to restore their ki. Soon after squashing a confrontation between Myochu and Sanggwan Chaek, they followed Chaek to the Muhae Valley where the Golden Castle resided. Soon after, as they were making their way through the Muhae Valley, the demonists decided to camp for the night. Sanggwan Chaek slipped in the middle of the night but the Blood Sect members noticed and easily caught up. In the ensuing battle, Chaek killed Myochu greatly enraging Jincheon. He then pursued and overwhelmed Chaek, knocking the young man unconscious. Cruel Moon Archdemon caught up with Jincheon and the latter apologized for Myochu's death. As the other demonists were looking for Sanggwan Chaek's body, a vine came out of nowhere and sliced one of them to pieces. Cruel Moon Archdemon yelled at his men to stand back and clashed with the mysterious old man but he ultimately escaped with Chaek's body. Later as they were navigating some underground passages, the demonists clashed with Hong Ye-Mong and the bodyguards were easily defeated. However, they managed to escape when Hong Ye-Mong was distracted by Yongbi's arrival. Then stopping for a moment to rest, Jincheon mused about the gosu they encountered in the Murim and prompted the Prelate to continue the search for the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword. After encountering Goo Hwi in the Muhae Valley, he watched Cruel Moon Archdemon take on the Heaven Ravager King. In the end, the explosion from Goo Hwi's technique radiated outward, heavily injuring Jincheon and taking one of his arms. When the dust settled, he watched in shock over the death of the Prelate while his comrades laid dead around him. Jincheon was then approached by Hwangbo Soong's servant who revealed himself to actually be Mad Blood Archdemon, the third Prelate of the Blood Sect. The man chastised Jincheon and Cruel Moon Archdemon for chasing after the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword against the Grand Prelates wishes and bringing shame to the Sect. Jincheon replied that it was done out of loyalty to the Blood Sect and prayed that the Sect will fulfill their dream before being executed by the Prelate. Powers and Abilities As a warrior of the Asura Blood Sect, his strength was considered to be equal to one hundred men.Chapter 49 (Yongbi) Jincheon had proven himself to be a capable combatant since he possessed enough speed and agility to keep up with a talented martial artist such as Sanggwan Chaek. He was also seen to possess incredible physical strength being able to cause serious injuries with his strikes.Chapter 77 (Yongbi) Since the corpse of the Red Bloods agent he killed suffered extreme decay, it is assumed that he was capable of using Demonic Techniques: Crescent Blade (1).png Crescent Blade (2).png|The wires controlling the blades Jincheon Martial Arts (1).png Jincheon Martial Arts (2).png Jincheon Martial Arts (3).png Jincheon Martial Arts (4).png Jincheon Martial Arts (5).png Jincheon Martial Arts (6).png|Jincheon's skilled crescent blade manipulation Jincheon Martial Arts (7).png Jincheon Martial Arts (8).png Jincheon Martial Arts (9).png Weapons Like the other bodyguards, Jincheon dual wielded crescent blades. They can be manipulated with wires to give them increased range and to move around obstacles to chase down enemies. Jincheon was able to use these blades with such proficiency that Sanggwan Chaek could not shake off its pursuit. He could also effortlessly slice massive tree trunks to pieces with them. Jincheon used a wide range of martial arts techniques: * 'Blood Sublimation Poison Palm' * 'Divine Nine Demons Soul Evasion Technique' * 'Eight Docked Gates Formation' * 'Returning Moon' Quotes * (To Mad Blood Archdemon before dying) "''Although... It has ended this way... Please understand that Lord Cruel Moon Archdemon has done it solely out of his loyalty to the Sect and the Grand Prelate..."Chapter 119 (Yongbi) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Deceased